


Pin me down. Pin меня.

by Bekoning_Reds



Category: cirque du freak
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, momma he's in love with a criminal.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bekoning_Reds/pseuds/Bekoning_Reds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren challenges a drunk Crepsley to a wrestling match and learns not to underestimate his teacher. DarrenXCrepsley<br/>Даррен проблемы пьяного Крэпсли на поединок и узнает, что не стоит недооценивать своего учителя. DarrenXCrepsley<br/>I will have one chapter in posted twice once in English and once in Russian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin me down. Pin меня.

Hi I am new to the Archive so if you guys want to review my stories that will be greatly appreciated. So the next bloody chapter will be the story, so bye see you guys later.


End file.
